parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creamocchia Part 1
Here is the first part of my full Creamocchia parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (I know Cream is female, and Pinocchio is male) *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Geppetto (Both adults and father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and best friends to Cream and Pinocchio) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both clever and smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Figaro) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful and crush on Rayman and Jiminy Cricket) *Mad Jack and Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John and Gideon (Both twins, I know Mad Jack and Snuk are good) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli (Both rude) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman (Both evil, strong, and mean) *King Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Monstro The Whale (Both villains who travel in the sea) Transcript * (The scene opens to the credits with Andrew Smith Productions Presents... The Adventures of Creamocchia, made by UbiSoftFan94. Featuring the Voice Talents) * Cliff Edwards: When you wish upon a star, Makes no difference who you are, Anything your heart desires, Will come to you, If your heart is in your dream, No request is too extreme', When you wish upon a star, As dreamers do. (Cream as Pinocchio - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10), Thomas as Geppetto - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10), Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1), Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy - L&H Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1), The Ringmaster as Stromboli - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-10), Casey Jr as Figaro - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10), Tillie as Cleo - Radar Overseer Abby (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10), Flash Dashing as The Wicked Coachman - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10), King Bowser Koopa as Monstro The Whale - Robosoft 3 (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10), and The Narrator - L&H Michael (Carlos Loquendo V1)) * Chorus (Singing): Fate is kind, She brings to those who love, The sweet fulfillment of, Their secret longing. (Vocalizies) * Rayman: (Singing as Chorus Keep Vocalzing) Like a bolt out of the blue, Fate steps in and sees you through, When you wish upon a star, Your dreams come true. Hello everyone, that's a pretty song I've been singing, huh? I’ll bet a lot of you folks don’t believe that, about a wish coming true, do you? Well, I didn’t. Of course I’m just a hero singing my way from hearth to hearth * Narrator: That's alright, Rayman. But… let me tell you what made me change my mind. * Rayman: Hit it, Narrator! (opens the book title and begins to read a story called: The Adventures of Creamocchia) * Narrator: One night, a long time ago... (the scene opens to a town centre) Rayman's travels took him to a quaint little village. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds high above the roofs of that sleepy old town. Pretty as a picture. (Rayman is wearing his green jacket, a blue hat, brown trousers, white gloves, an orange neckerchief, a red tie, and an umbrella, since he is a hobo, with a pipe in his mouth, a gold-earing on, and his hair tied back for a ponytail, walking along the streets) As I wandered along the crooked streets, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The only sign of life was a lighted window in the shop of a woodcarver named Geppetto. (Rayman finds a workshop of toys, owned by someone, and walks over to have a look inside) So, Rayman went over... ...and looked in. It was a shame to see a nice, cheerful fire goin' to waste. * Rayman: So what do I do? * Narrator: You go in. * Rayman: Okay. (takes a bunch of keys and unlocks the door) * Narrator: He looked around. Of course, being in a strange place like that, I didn't know what to expect. A hero can't be too careful, you know. Soon as he saw there was no one about, poor Rayman made himself at home. (Rayman opens the door, walks into the workshop, closes the door, and locks it tight) As he stood there warming my... himself, he took a look around. * Rayman: Well, sir, you never saw such a place... * Narrator: I know, the most fantastic clocks you ever laid your eyes on, and all carved out of wood. And cute, little music boxes... each one a work of art. And shelf after shelf of toys and... and then something else caught Rayman's eye... a puppet. You know... one of those marionette things. All strings and joints. Cute little fella. * Rayman: Hmm... (walks up) Good piece of wood, too. Isn't that puppet cute? (gasps when he hears footsteps coming and runs away for cover to hide behind a couch, scared. The figures are then revealed to be Thomas, a wood carver engine, with glasses on, and wearing a blue shirt, brown waistcoat, grey trousers on, a watch on his arm's wrist, and pipe in his mouth, Casey Junior, a blue circus engine cat, with a red collar saying his name, and Tillie, a little blue dog engine that could, with a purple collar, saying her name, as they walk up to the puppet) * Thomas: Well, now. It won't take much longer. Just a little more paint, and she's all finished. I think she'll be alright, don't you, Casey? * Casey Jr: Yes, I just know she's going to be a cute female puppet. (Thomas starts working on his puppet) * Tillie: Yes, what name should he give to it now? * Thomas: (chuckles) How about Creamocchia? Yeah, that's a beautiful name. Yes, Creamocchia, that's a beautiful name. * Rayman: Yeah, beautiful name. (sits down on a statue of Coco Bandicoot) Beg pardon. I think the nose is just about finished. * Thomas: I'll give a final touch to it. (gives Cream a mouth for a smile) See? That makes a big difference. (Casey and Tillie, puzzled, smile at Creamocchia and laugh) * Rayman: Very good. Very, very good. Huh?! (Sir Topham Hatt's picture scares Rayman, who frowns) At least, you cannot please anybody. Hmph! * Thomas: Good pets. Just sit still. And I'll introduce to you, my new puppet, Creamocchia, my daughter. (puts on a record which plays a song called Zack the Lego Maniac and grabs the strings to make Creamocchia dance. Casey has his yodeller's hat with feather on, braces with dungarees, white socks, and brown shoes, since Tillie has put on her pink ballet dancing dress, and ballet shoes. The music plays as Rayman comes out from hiding in the couch) * Male Singer: I know a boy, His name is Zack, He loves to fit, he loves to stack, Yes construction is his knack, he's Zack the Lego Maniac. He builds in windows, he's off the wall, he builds em big, he builds 'em small. in Lego Land he'll rock and roll, he's Lego wild, out of control! It's Zack, Zack, he's a Lego Maniac! He's Zack, Zack, he's a Lego Maniac! Putting them together takes him apart, He goes to know He hopes to know a boy, He builds a blacktop Calvary, he's Zack the Lego Maniac, He's sent his Cosmo free to Mars, He's out there, cruising with the stars, His mind is lost in outer space, in Legoland, the Basket case. It's Zack, Zack, he's a Lego Maniac! He's Zack, Zack, he's a Lego Maniac! Now Lego Maniacs can get the New Legoland Monorail, only on Earth. * Thomas: You're going to be a good little girl. Now, tell me the truth, will you be a good little girl? * Casey Jr: Yes, please! * Tillie: Say yes! (Thomas pulls the string on Cream's head to make her nod. Thomas hears some clocks chiming and telling him it's time to go to bed) * Thomas: Well, I guess it's time I'd go to bed. And since it's getting late, why don't you two sleep next to Cream on the chair, while I get changed into my pyjamas? Good night, Tillie and Casey. (Casey and Tillie nod in agreement and walk up to Tillie and sit down next to her. The two take snuggle into each other and wrap their tails around each other to keep warm. Thomas takes off his clothes and glasses and pipe. He puts on his short sleeved pyjamas and slippers and walks up to his room. Thomas throws off his slippers and gets into his bed and tucks himself in) Good night, Tillie, my little pet. Casey, you say good night. (Casey obeys) Go on. Good night, Creamocchia. * Rayman: Well, I think it's time now that I was in bed. (yawns and walks to a changing room and throws off his clothes, socks, shoes, hat, umbrella, ear-ring, hair band for his hair to go down, his vest and boxer shorts. He changes into his orange pyjama shirt and purple pyjama shorts and blue slippers, but has a purple sleeping hat on, and black sleeping mask over his eyes, and takes out a bed to move next to Creamocchia. He throws off his slippers and climbs into his bed to tuck himself in and puts the sleeping mask to cover his eyes and starts to fall asleep) This is my idea of comforting. (snores) Solid company. (snores onward) * Thomas: Look at her, Casey. (Casey looks at Creamocchia) She almost looks alike. Would it be nice if she was a real girl? Oh, yes. Come on, let's go to sleep. (Casey and Tillie are about to fall asleep) Oh, Casey, I forgot to open the window. (opens the window, thanks to Casey and Tillie) Oh, Casey, look! It's the wishing star. Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. Casey, do you know what I wish? I wish that my little Creamocchia would be a real girl. Just think... A real girl. * Rayman: A real looking girl? But not really at pratical? * Thomas: A real little girl? (he, Casey, Tillie, and Rayman fall fast asleep. Rayman feels as if he is fast asleep, but finds that he is not, because he is annoyed by the clocks ticking and tocking to interrupt his sleep, and gets so mad at the clock dripping sand, even Thomas snoring, and Casey and Tillie fast asleep) Stop! (the clocks stop) After all, enough's enough. (begins to fall to sleep again. A wishing star slowly advances on Casey and Tillie, who awaken) * Casey Jr: Now what's up?! (the star gets closer and close) * Tillie: (gasps) Hey! What's going on here?! (Casey and Tillie flee in fear. A laugh from fairy named Ly, occurs, when she appears) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof